Dem fuckin dwarfs man
by big bite
Summary: after the removal of the Darkstalkers and the death of scarlet every one is fairly peaceful but then 2 dragons from the forest learn the last true secret and reveal a brutal world waiting beneath its surface. But hope emerges as a race of dwarfs and their human allies reveal the gulag and invite the queens to a part. But are the dwarfs the danger or the solution


div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"An iteration to the dwarfs /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"the ode to gulag/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"When the HFS is too busybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And death's a bit too muchbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They call on us by name, you seebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For my special touchbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To the elves, I'm Miss Fortunebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To the dragons, I'm Sir Prizebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But call me by any namebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anyway, it's all the samebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the fly lodged in your skullbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the fire in shopbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the troll breaking your bedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the necromancer raises the undeadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the choice on which you slipbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm a blade in every hipbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the blood thorn in your sidebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Makes you wriggle and writhebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's so easy when you're evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is the life, you seebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The Rath tips his hat to mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I do it all because I'm evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I do it all for freebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dead nobles are all the pay I'll ever needbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While there's cave dragons to make bleedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While there's booze that we need/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"While there's stone to struck with a pickbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While there's cripple left to trip down the stairsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the cornerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's a game, I'm glad I'm in itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Cause there's one death every minutebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's so easy when you're evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is the life, you seebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rath tips his hat to mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I do it all because I'm evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I do it all for freebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dead nobles are all the pay I'll ever needbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I pledge my allegiance, to all things darkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I promise on my damned soulbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To do as I am told, Lord Stuckosbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Has never seen a soldier quite like mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Not only does his job, but does it happilybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the burn that keeps you awakebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the blood on the wallbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the steam they becomebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the magma in your skullbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm a dagger in your puppies backbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /An extra turn on the rackbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'm the axe stuck in your heart/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"A stabbing pain, a sudden startbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's so easy when you're evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is the life, you seebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The Devil tips his hat to mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I do it all because I'm evilbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I do it all for freebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dead nobles are all the pay I'll ever need/div 


End file.
